peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-11 ; Comments *‘Thanks Pete and hello pals.’ *Towards the end of the show John apologies for not being his usual vibrant self. He says he hasn’t been feeling terrifically good. He goes on to say that he expects to be back on ‘mid season form’ come the Saturday afternoon show. Sessions *Barkmarket #2, recorded 10 February 1994. No known commercial release. *Zuvuya one and only session. Recorded 30 January 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fly By Wire: ‘Last Voyage (12 inch – split with Graphite)’ (Magnetic North) *Johnny Hash: ‘Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (7 inch – Blues Is Depressing)’ (In The Red Recordings) *Manzie: ‘Fire Bun (LP – Ja-Man Dub)’ (Ja-man Records) *Barkmarket: ‘Curio:’(Peel Session) *Baby South: ‘Misery (12 inch - The Express Relief EP)’ (Diffusion Records) *Pussy Crush: ‘That Girl (Various Artists CD - La-Di-Bloody-Da)’ (La-Di-Da Productions) *Surface: ‘Sounds SKA (12 inch)’ (Brute Records) : (10:30 news) *Small 23: ‘Rhymes With Fame (10 Inch EP - Free T-Shirts For Spain)’ (Alias Records) : (JP: ‘I was within a trice of launching into my rant about personalised number plates following the news. But I resisted the temptation, it’s not really worth it I suppose. I do regard the personalised number plate as being the mark of a bounder.’) *Zuvuya: ‘Away The Crow Road’ (Peel Session) *John Lee Hooker: ‘Boogie Chillen (CD - Original Folk Blues)’(Ace) : (Tape flip) *Barkmarket: ‘Hack It Off’ (Peel Session) *'File 2' cuts in during next track *Schism: ‘Reflect (12 inch)’ (Diatomyc) *Pussycat Trash: ‘Kiss! Kiss! (7 Inch –split with Jarvis)’ (Jarpuss) *Victoria Eleison Avec Fale Fale Japanes: ‘Simon Mayilo (CD - Marceline Ngufulu)’ (Julien Fumento) *'File 2' ends *Monster Truck Five: ‘S.F. Sister (7 inch)’ (Chrome Frog Records) *Black State Choir: ‘Ustasha (CD – Permaculture)’ (Permis De Construire Deutschland) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: ‘The Living End (10 inch - Some Cocktail Suggestions)’ (Tupelo Recording Company) *Fall: ‘Totally Wired (7 inch)’ (Rough Trade) *Barkmarket: ‘Gatherer’ (Peel Session) *Tenth Chapter: ‘Prologue (Loud & Proud Dub) (12 inch)’ (Guerilla) *Smudge: ‘Scary Cassettes (LP – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) : (Tape flip) : (11:30 news) *9 Lazy 9: ‘All Aboard (2xLP - Paradise Blown)’ (Ninja Tune) *Barkmarket: ‘Grinder’ (Peel Session) *Homage Freaks: ‘Sucker For A Happy Ending (7 inch)’ (Dental Records) : (JP: ‘Seems to me, you know, that there’s a new wave of guitar abusers evolving in Britain. Not before time I would say.’) *Zuvuya: ‘It Comes Down (Turnaround)’ (Peel Session) *Hole: ‘Miss World (7 inch)’ (City Slang) *Hole: ‘Credit In The Straight World (CD - Live Through This)’ (City Slang) *Coasters: ‘Sorry But I'm Gonna Have To Pass (LP - Thumbin' A Ride)’ (Edsel) *Madstyle: ‘Run (LP – Bloodrush)’ (Moon Roof Records) *Orbital: ‘Attached (12 inch - Peel Session)’ (Internal) *Pet Lamb: ‘Fun With Maggots (12 inch EP – Spent)’ (Blunt) *Barkmarket: ‘Whipping Boy’ (Peel Session) *Dillinger: ‘Daylight Saving Time (Various Artists CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade (The Dreads At King Tubby's 1974-1977))’ (Blood & Fire) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Tatay (CD – Tatay)' (Ankst) *9 Lazy 9: ‘Brothers Of The Red (2xLP - Paradise Blown)’ (Ninja Tune) *Scrawl: ‘Too Short To Ignore (7 Inch - Scrawl)’ (Psycho Mania Records) : (12:30 news) *Sebadoh: ‘Rebound (7 inch)’ (Domino Records) *Barry Blue: ‘Cancel 'Em All Out (12 inch)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Mazey Fade: ‘Inside My Blush (7 inch)’ (Domino Records) *Zuvuya: ‘Driving The Monkey Insane’ (Peel Session) *Codeine: ‘Washed Up (CD - The White Birch)’ (Sub Pop Records) *Original Offkey Yout: ‘Goin' On Dark (12 inch)’ (Offkey Records) : (JP: ‘The end of the programme, of course, as far as I’m concerned for tonight. Thanks very much for listening to it. I hope you’ve heard one or two tunes you quite cared for. Later this afternoon it’s Ultramarine and Submarine in session on 1FM. Right now though it’s Mark.’) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-03-11 *2) 1994-03-11 Peel Show LE685.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:59:56 *2) 0:11:01 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Created from LE685 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector